77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
SpyCruiser 100
The Spy Cruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.) is the vehicle whose Central Processing Unit (CPU) was the predecessor to the CPU of the Spy Pacer Five Thousand (SPFT) . Originally SCOH served the exact same role that SPFT currently serves under the command of Doctor Danno , the CEO and Creator of 77Pacer Studios, but due to an accident involving the vehicle crashing into a tree after a rescue mission in 2005, damage to his CPU led to his personality changing from his normal behavior to that of an uncooperative vehicle that caused Danno a lot of issues. As a result, Danno was left with no choice but to shut SCOH down and put him in storage. SCOH made his debut in Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie (Part 2/8)https://youtu.be/AaKrtuMzOfA, which was uploaded to YouTube on Sunday, September 28, 2018. Origins Sometime between July 2001 and June 2002, the SpyCruiser 100 began life as an ordinary 2002 Chrysler PT Cruiser that rolled off the assembly line just the exact same way any other PT Cruiser did at the Chrysler Assembly Plant. Nothing is known about what happened involving the vehicle between 2001/2002 and the summer of 2005 (when 14 year-old Danno S****i somehow managed to obtain the vehicle. What is known is that as soon as the vehicle was obtained, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) that would be the brains of the Spycruiser 100 (S.C.O.H.) was installed and activated. The majority of the technology crammed into SCOH was made possible thanks to extensive research on the technology utilized for the creation of the Knight Automated Roving Robot (K.A.R.R.), as well as the Knight Industries Two Thousand (K.I.T.T.). The service SCOH did with the teenage Danno was rather short-lived, as a month after SCOH was activated, he and Danno were called to a rescue mission just prior to accidentally hitting a tree. No details about the rescue mission in question are available now, but what is known is that on the way home following the completion of the rescue mission, a possible programming error or a miscalculation caused SCOH to turn right into the direction of a tree, hitting it head-on. While both Danno and SCOH survived the crash, SCOH's CPU started to malfunction, causing the vehicle to behave erratically and tease Danno endlessly. To minimize the inevitability ensuing chaos, Danno put the vehicle into manual override, thereby restricting SCOH unable to do anything other than speak. Because of this, the CPU kept mocking and trolling Danno like no tomorrow, forcing poor Danno to put up with it until the two finally got home. Upon arriving home, SCOH's CPU was shut down, and the vehicle was put into storage. The gas tank still had about 3 quarters of gasoline contained within, all of which would end up stale during the vehicles time in storage. May 5, 2008: Events of Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie When the Black Thrasher managed to break into the base of 77Pacer Studios, he found the shut down SpyCruiser 100 vehicle, still in storage, covered in dust and powder, and very stale gasoline in the tank that nobody bothered to siphon out and put in a special container. The Black Thrasher, disregarding the warning sign nearby saying not to reactivate the vehicle, managed with some difficulty to fully reactivate the CPU and the vehicle, which in turn also re-enabled the automatic driving system that was disabled since SCOH was deactivated 3 years earlier. Due to the stale gas in the gas tank, SCOH couldn't be fully operational, therefore he could only rely on electric motors for locomotion. Interestingly enough, the electric motors played the sounds of the gas engine. SCOH's programming, detecting the stale gas in the tank, set into motion a new goal: drive to the nearest gas station to replace the old gas with new gas. The Black Thrasher managed to commandeer SCOH before the vehicle escaped the base. At the same time, Danno, who was busy surfing the Internet, heard was going on in the garage, then ran to see SCOH escaping. Danno then called for SPFT to help stop SCOH and return the vehicle to storage. While the Black Thrasher was enjoying his new ride, SCOH spoke up saying that he was glad his new owner liked him. Stunned, the Black Thrasher stopped SCOH and got out of the vehicle baffled that the vehicle actually spoke to him. SCOH soon convinced the Black Thrasher to join him after some words they exchanged with each other. The Black Thrasher soon got back into SCOH and the evil duo resumed their course, but not before rigging a shrapnel-laden knife blade to SCOH's front bumper. Danno and SPFT soon caught up with SCOH after discovering that the Black Thrasher was behind the wheel. SPFT then attempted to use his front grapple hook to try stopping SCOH (or at least slowing the vehicle down for that matter), latching the grapple on the rear bumper of SCOH. Unfortunately, the efforts made to stop SCOH proved futile, as the grapple cable had a lot of strain put on it due to SCOH not willing to stop. Danno and SPFT released the grapple, fearing that the cable would've snapped if they didn't release. Next, SCOH and SPFT engaged in a revving contest, which SPFT won easily, as SCOH could only emanate a very weak sounding rev from his electric motors due to his gas engine unable to operate because of the stale gasoline. Following this, SPFT fired a rocket near SCOH as a warning to get SCOH and the Black Thrasher to surrender only for the two to refuse. As a retort to this rocket attack, the Black Thrasher said to SPFT that he was "so dismantled", calling the vehicle a "big piece of glow-in-the-dark garbage". In response to this, Danno got out of SPFT and briefly criticized the Black Thrasher and SCOH for refusing to surrender. SCOH charged after Danno, who jumped out of the way. Deploying the knife, SCOH stabbed Danno in the leg, paralyzing the hero. SCOH then charged at Danno to finish him off only to be stopped by SPFT. With priorities focused on the gas station, SCOH felt that they shall finish Danno off as soon as they reached the gas station before leaving. Next, after healing Danno, SPFT took the hero back to base where the 77Pacer Studios Air Force (77PSAF) would be launched from to conduct an aerial assault on SCOH and the Black Thrasher. Danno's camera crew (flying a B-25 Mitchell bomber) launched an onslaught of bullets at SCOH. In retaliation, SCOH deployed an Anti-Aircraft cannon and scored a direct hit on the bomber's left engine, damaging it to the point of an engine fire. To prevent the aircraft from spinning out of control, Wimpy (pilot of the B-25) shut the other engine off and glided the plane to a safe landing. During this time, the fire was extinguished from the burning engine. Due to the irreparable damage the engine sustained, the B-25 was replaced with the more powerful B-29 Superfortress. Under the impression that his cameramen perished when their B-25 bomber was shot down by SCOH and crashed, not knowing that his camera crew survived, Danno launched a revenge attack on SCOH and the Black Thrasher, scoring hit on the vehicle. SCOH bought time by feigning his death, then revived, much to Black Thrasher's annoyance. Danno and the rest of the airfleet of the 77PSAF launched a huge missile salvo to suppress SCOH and the Black Thrasher. Just when the Black Thrasher and SCOH felt that things couldn't get any worse, the B-29 Superfortress arrived from above their behind. SCOH launched another missile directly at the bomber only for the bomber to send radio-waves to the guidance system of the missile, causing it to change course and fly back down, aiming directly for SCOH. The missile hit SCOH and destroyed all the onboard weapons mounted on the roof of the vehicle, rendering SCOH completely defenseless. Still not giving up, SCOH went to full speed, very desperate to reach the gas station. SCOH soon met the end of his road as soon as SPFT came up behind the vehicle and used a laser to blow out SCOH's tires and fuel tank, immobilizing SCOH indefinitely. Though SCOH finally agreed to surrender due to being immobilized, the Black Thrasher was not willing to do the same, therefore got out of SCOH and saw that the fuel tank was broken off. NOTE: Though not shown in the movie, it's speculated that SCOH was towed back to base, shut down, and put back in storage, this time locked down a lot more than previously to prevent another hijacking of the vehicle. Trivia The character is inspired from the Knight Automated Roving Robot (K.A.R.R.) , the evil prototype of the Knight Industries Two Thousand (K.I.T.T.) in the original Knight Rider TV Series . Category:Vehicles Category:Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Characters